Wonderland's Wizard of Oz
by nibbler56
Summary: When Oz and Alice fall into another world, what kind of dangers will they face? How will they get back home! Pandora Hearts Alice in Wonderland Wizard of Oz chapters
1. Chapter 1

**lol, I couldn't help myself! Pandora Hearts is obviously an awsome manga/anime based off of Alice in Wonderland! And Oz just makes me want to watch Wizard of Oz. *starts humming the song about 'the wonderful wizard of Oz'* XD Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, but I tried. Please tell me what you think! ~nibbler56**

Wonderland's Wizard of Oz

Oz X Alice

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_One day... one day I'll understand what happened. That strange dream... and she had it too. Could a simple tumble into a secret room do that? Could that have actually happened... to.... us?!_

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Alice?! Alice, where'd you go?! It's time for another lesson!" a girl with pail, sandy colored hair and a colorfull dress called as she ran down the halls of Pandora. A blonde boy with emerald eyes stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "Oz? Oz! Have you seen Miss Alice?" the girl asked, slightly out of breath. The said boy smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lady Sharon. I haven't seen her yet today since breakfast." Oz said, smiling apolageticly. Sharon pouted. "Ah, well, could you tell Miss Alice I'm looking looking for her if you happen to see her?" she asked. "Will do." he said as Sharon walked away. As soon as the young lafy's footsteps were no longer in hearing range, Oz jumped away from the wall, letting Alice push open a trap door. "Oi! Thanks Oz! I really need a break from Big Sister Sharon." the human-looking Chain said as she streached. "Yeah. I'm really bored, so do you want to explore the Sceret Room?!" he asked peering into the darkness. "Yeah, just remember your place man-servant! I get to lead!" Alice said, puffing out her chest to imitate a brave manner. Oz nodded and they stepped in, closing the door behind them. Oz felt around for a torch and lit it with a match. The soft red glow provided enough light for them to see a few feet ahead of them. "Allright! This way!" Alice said as she pointed to the staircase that spiralled downward.

They walked for several minutes, nothing changing other than the cooling temperature as they traveled down the creeky stairs. Alice had gotten tired and made Oz carry her on his back. Oz walked slowly, worrying that a step might give under their combined weight. "Hurry, Oz! I think I can see the bottem!" the brunette said exitedly, thumping her contracter on the head. "Ow! Alice, don't do that! I could lose my balance and we'd fall!" the 15-year-old boy said quickly. Just then, there was an ugly snapping sound as the steps under them gave way.

Oz woke with a start, squinting and moaning as bright light filterd through his slit eyes. Had they died? Was he now in Heaven or somthing? He sat up and groaned, his head hurt. Oz rested his hand on his forhead but pulled it away when he felt a sticky liqued, relizing it was blood. He'd hit his head... so was this just a dream? Oz looked around, only catching a glims of the lush green scenery around him for he spotted Alice laying on her stomach a yard or two away.

"Alice...? A-ALICE!" Oz said, first a little confused, then very worried. He got up and ran towards her as she slowly turned her head to look at him. When Oz had finally reached her he was in a panick. "A-are you okay?! Is any thing broken?! Are you bleeding?! Do you know where you are?! Well, obviously you don't... but do you remember any thing?!" Oz asked as he knelt beside her, continuing to ask more questions. Suddenly, the brunette rolled onto her side and hit him in the head, making Oz 'fly' a couple of feet and roll down a hill. Alice got up and ran to the top of the hill, pointing down at the poor blonde that was now sprawled out at the bottem. "Stupid manservant! You could have killed me!" she yelled angrily, attempting to walk down the grassy hill. Oz started to laugh, hard. "W-what's so funny?!" Alice demanded when she'd reached the bottem. It took effort, but Oz managed to calm his laughter. "I-I don't know! I Just c-can't stop laughing!" he said, stammering where a few giggles excaped his mouth. After he'd recovered from his laughing fit, they started to walk towards what looked like a tower far off in the distance. Wondering about this new and strange place they were in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaptah 2! Sorry it took so long guys, but teachers like handing out home work... *tosses mountain of textbooks and paper into bonfire* I did this all in one night, so forgiving any crappy OOCness.**

Wonderland's Wizard of Oz

Oz X Alice

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_That place was so strange... I was scared, but I can never let him know that. I am his master after all..._

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

They walked in silence for a long while as time seemed to be frozen. Every second felt like an eternity, the only sound being their footsteps in the grass that shimmered like it was in water. It was to much for Alice, so she broke the silence. "Oz? Does your head hurt?" she asked, just above a whisper. The blonde boy looked at his companion with eyes that said he was gratefull for the offer of a conversation. "Not really, just a small headake." Oz said with his usual smile. He wanted so much to hide the throbbing pain in the back of his head from her, but she must have noticed since she stopped walking. "Is some thing wrong, Alice?" Oz asked, hoping he hadn't hinted any pain. Alice shook her head. "Oz, your bleeding! You must hurt some where!" she said and bit her lip. If Oz was injured, how would they get home? Oz frowned a little, "You're right, my head does hurt. But that doesn't matter, we need to keep going and find a way ho-" "It does matter you block-head! You shouldn't be traveling if your hurt, because that'll only make it worse!" the Chain interupted. Oz sighed, sitting down. "But there's no where we can go to fix it! I haven't even seen another living thing since we got here!" he whined. Alice sat beside him.

Just then, a boy with a rabbit tail and ears dashed past them. "Hey you! Wait a minute, we need help!" Alice yelled at the stranger. The rabbit-boy skidded to a stopped and dashed back to them. He looked alot like Oz... no, that was wrong. He was Oz! But it was impossible for there to be two Ozs, wasn't it!? "Sorry, Miss! But I have no time! I'm very late, and the Queen will have my head if I don't hurry! Perhaps the Mad Hatter could help you? His tea party is just down that yellow-brick road there!" the Oz doppleganer said, pointing at a thin trail that appeared out of no where. "If he says you need an invitation, just tell him the White Hare sent you!" the look-alike, now claiming to be called the White Hare, said before dashing off again. Alice stood there in bewilderment, Oz chuckled. "It sounds like his time is very limited, doesn't it Alice? I feel like I've seen his watch some where before though...." he said softly before getting up, Alice soon joining him. They walked down the brick road in silence.

-o-

The sounds of laughter, singing, clinking cups, and tea kettles whistling soon greeted the duos ears. Oz checked his watch. "Huh... the hands haven't moved since the last time I checked..." he sighed, putting the golden music box like pocket watch away. "It probably broke when we fell. Oh, look! We're here!" Alice said, almost sounding dissapointed. At a long table sat three people. Another person that looked like Oz, but older, with a long braid going down his back, and mouse ears and a tail; a man with raven colored hair and gold eyes, he had black floppy rabbit ears and a poofy rabbit tail; and finally, a man with a smile to big for his face and a single red eye. "These people are..." Alice started. "Just like every one back home..." Oz finished for her. The man with the red eye, the one who looked like Break, looked up and his smile grew. "Why, hello, who do we have here? Dormouse, I do beleive that boy there looks alot like some one we know, does he not?" the pale man snickered. "Yep! But that doesn't mean they can join our tea party with out an invitat~ion!" the blonde man called Dormouse lauhed. He laughed with an obvious air of insanity. "We do have an invitation you ting-bats! The W-" Alice began, but was interupted by the dark-haired man and Dormouse. "Twinkle, twinkle little bat! How I wonder where you're at!" they laughed. "The White Hare told us to come here." Oz said after the two mad-men were able to sit upright from their laughter again. The man with the large grin clapped his hands and stood from his seat. "Then welcome! I am the Mad Hatter, that is Dormouse, and that there is Rabbit! Please join us Queen and Hare look-alikes!" he cheered. Alice huffed, folded her arms, and looked away from the crazy trio. "We'd love to join your party, but we don't have time. We need to get home and I need some medical help!" Oz said quickly, stepping forward. Mad Hatter laughed a little. "You really are like him. No time this! No time that! Come join us and Rabbit will fix you right up!" Dormouse cheered. Oz and Alice exchanged glances before agreeing. "Excelent! It looks like you hurt your head... Rabbit! Please heal him!" the red eyed man smiled even more, grabbing a slice of cake from the filled table and eating the whole thing in one peice. This had to be a dream...

**Me: Yuck, it's another short chapter. Sorry guys! I have a nasty case of writer's block that doesn't want to go away.**

**Oscar Bezarius: Perhaps we could celebrate your Un-birthday?**

**Break: Only if there's cake!**

**Gil/Raven: I'll go if Oz goes.**

**Oz: Of course I'm going! I have time!**

**Sharon: You're all acting like children.**

**Me: . . . Actually, an Un-brithday sounds kind of nice!**

**Sharon: *epic sigh of defeat***

**Please wait patiently for my to beat up my writer's block and post a new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for continuing to read my super short chapters! I still have writer's block, but I'm trying my best to supply the chapters as often as I can. Enjoy!**

Wonderland's Wizard of Oz

Oz X Alice

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_Those people were so much like my friends... I only wish I could have hugged Alice, she looked frightened..._

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Alice and Oz sat at the table reluctantly and Rabbit walked toward a giant tea kettle that was made into a house. This felt oddly like a child's book to Oz, but Alice simply thought every one here was off their rocker. "Don't worry you two, Rabbit is good with bandages! But I wouldn't try talking to him too much if I were you... he has a very bad habit of ignoring sane people!" Dormouse chuckled and held out a platter of cakes to the Chain and boy. Oz shook his head and whispered some thing about not being hungery, while Alice glared at the sweets. "Pfft! You expect me to eat that stuff? You probably put some thing weird in it since you're so crazy!" she almost yelled, but she still tentavly grabbed a thin slice of Strawberry Shortcake. Rabbit came back out of the tea pot - house, actually- with a soft blue bag in his hands. The man was familuar to Oz some how, he had the same hair and eye color as Gil, but still didn't look like the easily embarrassed servant. Maybe he was from one of the few memories of Alice's that they had seen. The emerald-eyed contractee was so absorbd in his thoughts that he jumped when he felt a pair of hands touch his head. "People say I'm crazy, but you have to be the mad one if you think I can bandage you're head while you jump around like that!" the ravenette said cheerily, though no smile reached his lips.

All was quiet for a little aside form the whistling kettles until the Mad Hatter spoke up. "We can't call you lookalikes for very long, so why don't you two strangers tell us your names!" he said with that wide grin on his face again. He stated it like a question, but it was obviously an order. Alice stuck her tongue out at the wine-eyed man and Oz laughed. "I'm Oz and this is Alice." he said, motioning toward the Chain who was currently questioning if she should finish eating the peice of cake in her hand. Dormouse laughed. "Oz?! Like that town of tall emerald towers?!" the mouse-man laughed in disbeleif. "There's a place called Oz here? Could it be that place that we saw in the distance outside the forest?" Oz asked, a little uncomfortable that his name was being laughed at. "That's the one! That's the one!" the Mad Hatter and Dormouse cheered in union. Rabbit finnished doing up the bandage on Oz's head and returned to his seat, a prominent scowle on his pale face. "Looks like a certain black rabbit isn't liking the direction of the conversation!" the Mad Hatter sighed. Rabbit gave single nod. "That's because Alice hear reminds him of the Queen, I bet! Sad really, the Queen won't so much as glance at him even though he protected her for years!" Dormouse said, failing in his attempt to immate the said man's expression.

Alice stood up and Oz joind her. "We really should be going n-" the blonde began but was cut off by his almost look alike. "Oh! Before you go back into the forest, there's some thing you need to know! I just forgot what it was..." he said, trailing off. "A warning, to be exact. Alice, this goes directly for you on the most part." Rabbit said, managing a smile. The brunette stared at them questioningly and Oz didn't want to wait for an explination much longer. "What is it? What warning?" he blurted out before he had time to think his words through. The Mad Hatter smiled, a twisted and unsettling toothy grin. "Avoid the Cat, he truely is a filthy rat! Riddle after riddle, soon you'll be in the middle. The middle of his home, were nightmares true will roam. He is the most loyal to thw Queen, he's obsessed so it may seem. Alice looks like her, so the Cat will go after you for sure." he said, though his riddle was more befuddling than why every one in this place looked like people back at Oz and Alice's home. Alice glared at him and turned to walk away. "Fallow the yellow-brick road, and don't let the Cat trick you into stepping away from it!" one of the mad-men hollared as they walked away. The path they had taken to the tea party was gone, but one just like it lead toward the direction of the Emerald City. They fallowed the road as they were told.

**Even though only one person has been responding to my chapters, just knowing that people are actually reading this really helps me to continue. As all my friends and family know, I have a bad habit of not finishing my projects after I start them. So thank you to every one who keeps reading this and thank you Fuuko96 for incurraging me to update!**


End file.
